Remember Me
by Siancore
Summary: Kilgharrah remembering his life and his friends.


Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: I re-watched S3 on the weekend and almost forgot how much I loved the interaction between Merlin and the Great Dragon; especially where they were both coming to trust and respect each other. Allegiances were vowed. Friendships solidified. It reminded me of one of the most touching scenes from S5 when Merlin and the Great Dragon parted ways forever.

"What will I do without you?" Merlin asked Kilgharrah sombrely.

Merlin had come to rely on his teachings immeasurably. He had helped Merlin to become the wise sorcerer that he was, at such an early age in his epic saga. Kilgharrah had shared so much wisdom with Merlin and on occasion, saved his life. Merlin could always be himself with his friend; sorcerer, Dragonlord, or bumbling idiot.

The Great Dragon replied in earnest: "You will remember me."

And so, it is written, that that was the last thing Kilgharrah would say to the young warlock. The young man who had become his friend and ally. The young man, who he had hoped, would carry on his legacy and restore the ways of the Old Religion to the world. The young man whose powers and knowledge of magick would greatly surpass any that had gone before him; and any that would follow. His story would be told and retold through the ages and all would know of his name. After all, the destiny of a great kingdom rested on his shoulders.

While Merlin's wisdom and powers were only just manifesting, while his life and amazing journeys were just beginning, Kilgharrah was very old. He had seen many things in his time. He had survived through the Great Purge and even before that time of great loss and sorrow, he had seen things that would break the spirit of lesser creatures. Imagine watching your entire family die, all of your kin; imagine outliving everyone that you cared for. Kilgharrah had lived enough lifetimes to make him bitter and resentful, but all of these feelings had dissipated when he had met the young warlock. He had learned the stories and heard prophecies of Merlin, the one that the Druids called Emrys; the greatest sorcerer who was to ever live. These stories were as old as time. Kilgharrah did not think that he would be the one from the stories who would get the opportunity to actually meet Merlin; to be the one who guided him on the path to fulfilling his true destiny. Kilgharrah was not named; the tales spoke only of a Great Dragon, ancient and powerful. It was well known to those followers of the Old Religion that there were only ever a few names mentioned in the prophecies; Merlin, King Arthur, Mordred and Morgana. These names always remained; they were constant and were spoken about through the ages. No one knew Kilgharrah's true name, only Merlin and his father before him. Who would remember Kilgharrah when he was gone? Certainly he hoped that the young warlock would.

He struggled to take flight, his ancient body feeling heavy, not just with physical weight, but also with the weight of sadness, anticipation and worry. He had done all he could to prepare Merlin for the great battle that was coming. He only wished that his teachings would be enough to ensure that the young warlock would not perish. That the vision they had for a brighter and better future where their kind could be free of persecution was still a very real possibility.

It is not an easy thing to do, to die alone. No matter how many times he had told himself that this was the way it had to be, it was still not an easy thing to do. His mind flashed back to a time, not so long ago, but which felt like an eternity. He had a Dragonlord, he had family, he had progeny, but they were lost to him now. _At the very least_, Kilgharrah thought, _I have my memories. That is something that Uther could never take from me. _

_Meanwhile, in a land not too far away…_

Merlin did not have much time to think through what was happening; it seemed that no matter what he did, he was failing at his destiny. To compound his troubles, his friend, mentor and kin was gone. Yes, Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon was gone. Merlin felt a sadness deep within the core of his being. He felt as if a dagger were stabbing at his heart. He could not lose everyone that he cared about this day, he simply could not. He found an inner strength and sense of purpose that pushed him forward in his journey, in his task; a strength that he would need to carry him to the point in time where he would come to fulfil destiny. Kilgharrah's words would remain forever in his heart and mind.

_You will remember me._


End file.
